The first leg of the race
The way the first leg of the race goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen shows the show of the Wings Around the Globe.) Brent Musburger: Race fans, it's that time of year again. Welcome to the Wings Around the Globe. Hello, I'm Brent Musburger, and this is the flagship event of the world's fastest sport where only the best of the best compete. Each leg brings a new challenge, testing agility, navigation and endurance. But when it's all said and done, speed is the name of the game. Our very own Colin Cowling is standing by live from JFK airport with the best seat in the house. (The show features another screen that shows Colin Cowling.) Brent Musburger: How's the view, big guy? Colin Cowling: Brent, the scene below me is absolutely electric. As you know, we have racers from all over the world, here. But the real story should be who's coming in second to three-time defending champ, Ripslinger, who is seeking to become the first four-time winner in the Wings Around the Globe. (The camera then shows Chug, Dottie, Skipper and Sparky watching the show on the TV.) Colin Cowling: The racers are making their way to the runway. Dottie: (noticing Dusty on the TV) It's Dusty! Sparky: Dusty! Whoo! (While Chug is talking, Sparky says a few words indistinctly.) Chug: All right, everybody, get your Dusty bobbleheads. (grabs a cart of Dusty merchandise with his fuel pump) Your oven mitts, hats, bumper stickers, and I also ordered a thousand commemorative whistles. (picks up a whistle) Sparky: (does regular whistling) Chug: Hey, you think you can help me set up a website? Sparky: Does a giga bite? Chug: Well, not if you pet him nicely. Chug and Sparky: (both laugh) (The scene then skips to the racers coming onto the runway.) Photographer: Dusty. (Reporters are heard clamoring.) Brent Musburger: One-hundred and thirty-six nations compete. Twenty-one planes selected. Folks, a step onto this field, is a step into history. (The racers then line up on the runway as the crowd cheers.) Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! Thomas and Percy: Fizzling fireboxes! Bash: Oh me. Dash: Oh my! Ferdinand: That's right! Colin Cowling: And for the first time ever, folks, we have a crop duster, engines, ponies, a rattlesnake, a zebra, a human girl, and pets in the race! (The screen shows people inside a pub watching the race on TV.) Pitty: A crop duster, engines, ponies, a rattlesnake, a zebra, a human girl, and pets? Female pitty: Well, they're gonna die! (Then the screen is back at the runway, as four jets fly over.) Rainbow Dash: Look at the jets! Cars: (chanting) Ripslinger! Ripslinger! Dusty Crophopper: Wow! Cars: Ripslinger! Ripslinger! Ripslinger! Ripslinger: Yeah. You're caught in the riptide! (laughs) Diamond Tiara: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have entered the scene! El Chupacabra: ¡Muchas gracias! (speaking Spanish) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Look at this crowd. El Chupacabra: Stay focused, amigos! Don't let anything distract you. (notices Rochelle) Ay-yay! (The camera then shows Rochelle, a pink, white and red female plane, from different angles as her ailerons and rudder move.) El Chupacabra: Who is that vision? Dusty Crophopper: Oh. That's Rochelle, the Canadian rally champ. Thomas: She is beautiful. Twilight Sparkle: Like Ishani. El Chupacabra: She is like an angel, sent from heaven. Like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness! Dusty Crophopper: Like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass. El Chupacabra: This is not your thing, my friend. Hugs: You said it, El Chu. Zoe Trent: For someone who's in love with Ishani, he clearly does not know the first thing of romantic talk. Judge Davis: All right, racers. Start your engines! (The planes then start their engines, which are heard revving, spin their propellers and their jet fans start spinning too.) Edward: Contact! Toby: Contact! Stephen: Contact! Buzz: Contact! Steam Mech: (starts the Sopwith Camels by giving the prop a jerk) Brent Musburger: Seven legs, over 31,000 kilometers, the world's highest mountains, and the deepest oceans all stand before them just waiting to be conquered by the right competitor. (The crowd then cheers as the flag person gets ready to wave the green flag.) Chug: Here we go. Oh, boy! Brent Musburger: All the preparation. It all comes down to this moment. One of these planes is about to fly off into the pages of sports history and become a champion. Diamond Tiara: (to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dusty) Hey, blank flanks! I hope you're ready to lose! And "Crop Loser" too! Both fillies: (laugh) Scootaloo: Those stupid jerks are so getting beat! Sunil Nevla: So far, I do not like those two. Vinnie Terrio: Neither do I. Dusty Crophopper: (exhales) (There is slow motion of the flag raising up, then the motion goes back to normal when the flag is waved.) Announcer: Go! (The planes then start to move as the crowd cheers.) Brent Musburger: And we are under way! (All of the planes take off.) Duncan: Off we go! (Most of the racers climb high up into the sky, while Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others are affected by the swirlies, winds forced out from the racers.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Swirlies! Whoa! Whoa. (sighs) Percy: Skipper wasn't kidding about them. Mako: Dusty still doesn't want to fly up. Skunky: Still, we must stay close to him. Even if it means flying just above the Atlantic Ocean. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then get down towards the Atlantic Ocean, and continue flying.) Brent Musburger: Our first stage is a whopper. A dead sprint across the North Atlantic. Colin Cowling: That's right, Brent. This is how it works, folks. The winner of the leg today is the first to take off tomorrow. (The camera then shows the team flying low above the sea as they come across icebergs, cold temperatures and falling snow.) Uray: (through the radio) The Planet Shuttle here. Be prepared for coldness, everyone! We're almost in Iceland. Edward: I see it! Stephen: It's the blizzard! Twilight Sparkle: Freezing! Cold! Cold! Dusty Crophopper: (shivering) Sharky: We're almost there! (At Reykjavík Airport, there are two blue and white planes of opposite color, named Tsubasa and Koyla Ivanov, who are drinking oil. Bobbi Page's version of "The Girl from Ipanema" is playing. Then Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others come in, feeling cold as the wind howls.) Dusty Crophopper: (shivering) Zed: (laughs) Hey, look who's finally here! It's that low-flying farmer boy! And his friends. Ripslinger: (to Dusty and his friends) You do know this is a race, right? Ned and Zed: (both laugh) Zed: That's a good one, boss. Dusty Crophopper: (shivers) Diamond Tiara: You're so cold, blank flanks! Silver Spoon: Have some hot chocolate. Diamond Tiara: But be careful not to melt! (They all laugh.) Shiver: Just don't let them get to us. Let's just get you guys warmed up. Diamond Tiara: (notices Shiver not shivering) Hey, how come you're not affected by the cold? Shiver: Dude, I'm from a cold planet! Pluto! I'm used to such coldness. You really should study your astronomy. Diamond Tiara: (rolling her eyes) Yeah, whatever. Silver Spoon: (rolling her eyes) Yeah, yeah, whatever. (Dusty and the group move over to a place where they can get warm. Meanwhile, El Chu is talking to Rochelle.) El Chupacabra: Excuse me, how much does a snow plow weigh? Rochelle: Je ne sais pas. I do not know. El Chupacabra: Enough to break the ice. I am El Chupacabra. Rochelle: Ah! You are the snow plow, oui? El Chupacabra: Ah, you could say that, yes. Rochelle: And I am the ice? El Chupacabra: Yes. Rochelle: Cold, frozen and lifeless? El Chupacabra: No, I... Uh, it sounds better in Spanish. Rochelle: (laughs) Why don't you go plow yourself, El Chu-toy? (leaves as her wing spins El Chu's propeller) El Chupacabra: She is like an angel. (In another room, Dusty and the team are warming up.) Dazzlen: (using his flame to warm up the others) Twilight Sparkle: (shivering) Thanks. That feels good, Daz. Dazzlen: Not a problem. Vinnie Terrio: Sometimes in times like this, I wish I wasn't a gecko. Chug: (on the radio) This is Propwash Junction to Dusty Crophopper and friends. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, we read you, Chug. Chug: (through the radio) So what's it like racing with the big dogs, Duster? Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Well, uh, my wings froze solid. Chug: (through the radio) Man! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: I had icicles hanging off my sprayer. Chug: (through the radio) All right! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: And I nearly smashed into a 10-storey iceberg. Chug: (through the radio) Awesome! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Yeah, "awesome" is not quite the word that I would use to describe a gruesome near-death experience. Chug: You hang in there, buddy. There's nothing better than dying while doing what you love most. Dottie: (through the radio) (sighs) That's gonna make him feel a lot better. Sunil Nevla: Okay, Chug is really not helping. The more he says all the stuff, the more worried I get. Pepper Clark: Yeah, does he really have to play captain obvious for ever hazoid in a race? Skipper Riley: Dusty, just like when the Jolly Wrenches were up in the Aleutians the air down close to the sea has more moisture, which is why you took on ice. You gotta try to fly higher. Dusty Crophopper: Great. Zip: Skipper's right! Skipper Riley: And you and everybody, Thomas and Twilight. Thomas: Of course. Twilight Sparkle: Right. We're just sticking by Dusty's side like we promised him. Skipper Riley: Well, you just have to try harder. The good news is tomorrow's leg goes through the Bavarian obstacle course. It's all about agility, so it's your chance to move up. And remember, it's not speed that wins races, it's skill. Vinnie Terrio: And we have plenty of skills! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Racing Scenes